In a related art, in order to achieve identification and position tracking of a gesture on a monitoring display screen, a camera is added on the display screen or an infrared technology is adopted to carry out identification and position tracking of the gesture. However, the camera and the infrared technology are relatively high in cost, and a hole or an opening needs to be formed on the display screen, which influences aesthetics of overall design.
In short, in the prior art, position tracking of gesture can be achieved by mounting a camera or other external devices on the display screen so as to achieve user command input, thereby increasing cost of a device, and influencing aesthetics of the device.